


In Another Life

by fragiledrug



Series: Memes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angsty Schmoop, Hand Jobs, M/M, RP log, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just found out you two knew each other in a past life. Were you lovers, friends, or maybe even enemies? How does this affect your relationship in this life?</p><p>Categories:<br/>1. Lovers - You were lovers in your previous lives. Are you still? If not, will you be now? *winkwink*<br/>2. Best Friends - You were best friends back in the day, but how close are you two now? Absolute strangers who suddenly know each other's deepest, darkest secret? Freaky.<br/>3. Enemies - You hated each other. How do you feel about each other in this life? Are you still enemies? Or has your relationship evolved?<br/>4. Frenemies - Is that a past enemy disguised as a friend or someone who just can't pick a side?<br/>5. The big Ex - Yep. That big Ex. How bad is this going to end up?<br/>6. Siblings - Twins? Brothers? Sisters? All of the above??<br/>7. Parent/Child - That awkward moment when you are currently dating your past life mother? Yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> For #1. Castiel (http://featheryass.dreamwidth.org) is mine; Gabriel (http://trickster-mk2.livejournal.com) is not.

Castiel: [Castiel is sitting outside. It's night, and it's raining. The angel is soaked from how long he's been in the drizzle, not that he seems to care. His eyes are closed, face turned toward the sky. There's a visible shadow of enormous, feathered wings stretching out behind him, cutting across the lawn and up onto the wall.]

Gabriel: [There's no call for either of them to sleep, of course, never has been in the long history of their existence. They're bound together, in a way human siblings can't fathom, and where-ever Castiel is in the closed city that has become their home, Gabriel can feel him. He doesn't snap himself there, but arrives with the noise of wing-beats and rustling feathers, appearing a little behind Castiel, out of the way of his brother's own wings, jet-black - darker than the night's clouds overhead. Gabe doesn't say anything, but moves closer, grunting slightly as he settles himself down on the grass next to Cas, knees pulled up, arms around them. He waits a moment, not interrupting. But there's only so long Gabriel can be quiet. He's pretty much reached his limit.] Out in the rain, Cas? Have you been listening to Simple Plan again?

Castiel: [He's aware of Gabriel's presence even before the telltale wing beats. He doesn't move, though, doesn't even acknowledge his presence until his brother speaks and then he finally looks over at him, blue eyes somehow more blue in the dimness. He knows Gabe isn't one for silence. Where Castiel could happily sit in silence for hours, days, Gabriel has this strange need to make noise, to speak. Cas blinks, frowning slightly.] Simple Plan? [No, he has no idea who that is.]

Gabriel: [Gabriel sighs. Cas... Nevermind.] A band. Make depressing songs about how bad everything is. Teenage angst. They did the theme tune to the Scooby Doo cartoons though. [Not that Castiel will know what that is either, but it doesn't matter. It was more something to break the silence than a real question. He reaches out, gently, touching Castiel's shoulder, both Grace and vessel's fingers resting on the smooth fabric of that trench-coat] What are you thinking about?

Castiel: [Yeah, that explanation only makes Castiel frown even more. He generally listens to whatever Dean is listening to, which does not include Simple Plan. Or whatever Scooby Doo is. The touch to his shoulder sends a shiver of something he can't quite name through him and he unconsciously leans into Gabriel's hand.] Nothing important. [It's a lie, of course. He's always thinking and it's always important, at least to him.]

Gabriel: [Gabriel doesn't believe that for a moment, but doesn't press it, letting Cas lean in and then sliding his arm from the closest shoulder to the furtherest, along the smooth plane of the younger angel's back. Sitting in the rain, in the dark. Trust Castiel. Basking in Dad's creations or something, probably. There's silence for a little while, just the patter of rain around them, on the ground, against them. Gabriel's not getting wet though, thank you.]

Castiel: [The arm over his shoulder is nice, and he subtly settles in. When he realizes Gabriel isn't getting wet, he gives him a curious look. He knows he's probably using his Grace to shield himself but he can't fathom why. The rain feels good. It's cleansing and cool.]

Gabriel: [Gabriel matches that look, raising his eyebrow. Last time he got wet, it was because Castiel and his human buddies left him in a warehouse with the sprinklers on. Castiel can find it refreshing if he wants, Gabriel just finds it cold and wet.] Hardly ever rained in Babylon.

Castiel: [Cas had sort of momentarily forgotten that little fact. There's a small shrug, the barest roll of shoulders under Gabriel's weight, though, and he's closing his eyes again. The feel of his brother against him, of his Grace just brushing his own, is calming. That same nameless something shivers through him a second time, closer to the surface, more demanding.]

Gabriel: [That time, that shiver, it's almost as if Gabriel feels it too. It's not a reaction to the cold, to the rain slipping down Castiel's collar, it's something deeper than that. You could even call it more profound, but Gabriel wouldn't. The very idea of it makes him want to laugh, but he doesn't. Castiel's Grace so close to his own makes anything that loud, that coarse, well, it makes it unthinkable.]

Castiel: [No, it's definitely not a reaction to the cold or to the rain so thoroughly soaking him and making his clothing heavy, making it stick to his body awkwardly. He doesn't know what it is, but he finds he doesn't really care either. It's pleasant, warm, and he just lets it soak into him.]

Gabriel: [Gabriel was frowning, just a little. Not because the trembling of Castiel's Grace was painful, far from it in fact, it actually felt pretty good. Really good. Best not to mention that though, all things considered. Their relationship was always a little uncertain anyway. Still, almost of their own accord Gabriel's fingers stroked, caressing down Castiel's shoulder. Comforting. Easing him a little closer.]

Castiel: [Castiel is pliant, and he all but leans further into Gabriel at the subtle easing. He opens his eyes again, blue gaze fixing on the archangel -- and without conscious thought he shifts forward until his nose and then lips just brush Gabriel's jawline.]

Gabriel: [It's the strangest thing, those lips against his skin. He's been kissed before, by all sorts of people in all sorts of ways but never by Castiel. But... he has. Because there's the memory there, not of anything, no pictures, no sounds, nothing but the hazy feeling of recognition. This he knows. He knows it like he knows the feeling of sun on his skin and the feel of the Earth turning and the stars exploding and collapsing so far away only his brothers and sisters can see it. He should react, something in his sluggish mind says. Castiel. Castiel is barely more than a fledgling still but... but in that long-hidden part of his mind, there's something else that Castiel is. Or was. Gabriel can't put his finger on it. The truth is though, it isn't just the kiss. It's the touch of Grace and Gabriel's sings like the Choir for a long moment, before the torrent in him, the Grace and the not-memories and the sensation coursing in fragile human veins is too much.] No. [It's hardly breathed at all, but it's there, a heavy full-stop in the air.] This isn't... This isn't that place, Cas.

Castiel: [Gabriel's voice startles Castiel, causing him to tense. The tendrils of awareness that have been slowly but surely working their way into his mind all but snap and he inhales sharply as the familiarity of the situation floods him. He doesn't know when, or where, but sometime, somewhere, they were... he's not entirely sure what they were, but they weren't just siblings. He starts to pull away.] I-- I'm sorry.

Gabriel: No. Don't say it. [Gabriel's voice hasn't changed in pitch or volume, still quiet, and his grip around Castiel's back doesn't ease either, if anything it gets a little tighter, keeping Cas close to him. The air around them as changed, becoming heavier and, strangely enough, so has the rain, fat droplets falling all around them and soaking into the dark earth. He sighs, soft and low, and tips his head up to the sky. His concentration on the here-and-now is wavering, the rain falling on him but if anything, he doesn't notice. He's trying to tug on those memories, on those half-forgotten things. Maybe not forgotten, maybe not even lived yet. Sometimes Gabriel had that, all the arch-angels did, saw snatches of things that had happened, that would happen, that might happen. These things, these feelings, they were peppered with other things, a heavy weight in his chest, a pain weighting him down and his fingers moved to rub at his chest again, distracted. War and sorrow and hate and fear, desperation and dependence. Love of all sorts, broken and half-formed and hurried and... and... And he doesn't know.] I want to know what you remember.

Castiel: [His heart feels like it's pounding in his head. The only time he's ever felt that is right before a battle. Adrenaline. This is different, though, laced with pain and sorrow in a way the battle-lust never was. He takes a deep, slow breath as Gabriel keeps him anchored right where he is, instead of allowing him to flee, like he wants. Flee into the darkness and rain and forget again. Castiel swallows thickly.] I'm not sure. It's... fragmented. Bits and pieces of... things.

Gabriel: [Gabriel's grip loosens, barely, moving to rub at Castiel's back,gentle motions again that seem now far more intimate than he'd ever supposed before. his hand stills, for a moment, uncertain now and then relaxes completely. He doesn't think Castiel is going to run away. He can't. They have to get this sorted out. What if it's the key, the key to them being here? What if it's the reason they should be here, and not at home? There's a flash then, a horrible twist like a knife in his gut (and Gabriel knows exactly what that feels like) and he see it. The death. All of it. Sam first. Horrible but fast at least, locked in the pit ready. Crowley and Bobby and Meg and Kali and everyone, everyone who dared try to help and- and Dean. And that makes a horrible noise escape Gabriel's throat. There's no way he can tell Cas though. No words in any language. He can only swallow down the bile and grab from his brother again, pulling him in the the strength of aeons and holding him close.] I... I am so sorry, Cas. I'm so sorry.

Castiel: [When Gabriel makes that heart-wrenching, broken noise and pulls him in, he clutches at his shirt, fingers curling into the fabric with a strange sort of desperation. Cas doesn't know what his brother saw. He's not sure he wants to know. He just clings to Gabriel, the urge to flee momentarily sedated. He doesn't speak. What could he possibly say?]

Gabriel: [There isn't anything to say. Gabriel's not one to mince words, not one to keep quiet when he could be filling the gaps with his own voice, but right now, all that has faltered, he doesn't know what to say or what to do, save try and keep a lid on all those thoughts, all the half-baked memories. But it's almost impossible, curled so close to Castiel, gripping him so tightly and while the arch-angels Grace is in such disarray. Something seeps though, from Grace to Grace, just as the clouds darken still further overhead.]

Castiel: [Castiel gasps as some of those thoughts and incomplete memories seep through their touching Grace and he tightens his grip on Gabriel.] Please. [It's barely a choked whisper. He doesn't know what he's asking for; maybe nothing, maybe everything.]

Gabriel: [Gabriel swallows, trying to pull that Grace back into himself, trying to lock it away, deep down in himself where they can't hurt Cas. He should have been more careful, should have been more thoughtful. He bowed his head, leaning in, closer still and it's all he can do to press a kiss into Castiel's hair, small trembling motions quaking through him. He's not going to cry. Hells, he is not going to do that in front of Castiel. In front of anyone. But he already is.]

Castiel: [Unfortunately his Grace doesn't want to lose contact with Gabriel's. It twines with the archangel's to keep it in place, and Castiel shifts against him, like he's trying to get still closer. Tears are running down his own face but he can't tell, not with how soaked he is from the rain, with how he's pressing his face into Gabriel's shoulder.]

Gabriel: [Gabriel feels that tug, the grip of Castiel's Grace that prevents his own from moving. Heh, who would have thought Castiel's Grace was so strong? But well, he'd pulled Dean Winchester out of the Pit, he had to be damn strong. Castiel, the little Angel who could. It didn't bring the smile to his face it should have done. Not when suddenly he could feel Castiel's tears soaking into his shoulder and without warning his Grace shone out again, wrapping tight around Castiel like another set of arms, hugging and holding him tight, trying to soothe and ease the ache in him. There's another kiss to his hair, and another and another, Gabriel's fingers stroking up to touch Castiel's jaw, his cheek.] Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay.

Castiel: [They're both crying, and it says something that Gabriel is still trying to comfort him. Cas takes a deep, shuddering breath, trying to regain his composure, but it cracks around him before he can even get a solid wall up and he just lets it, lets the torrent run through him, Gabriel the only thing keeping him anchored.]

Gabriel: No, come on Cas, come on. [Gabriel's trying, because he doesn't know what else to do. He doesn't comfort, he doesn't know how (probably why he's doing such a bad job) but for Cas, hells for Castiel he'll do anything. He'd fall on his own sword if he had to. But that's probably not the most comforting thought either. Instead, he tugs Castiel's chin up, thumb brushing the tears away as he best he can, leaning in and pressing his mouth to the other angel's. It doesn't last long, there isn't any heat in it, but he does it. It feels right. Needed at that moment. So he does it.]

Castiel: [He doesn't fight the tug and the chaste kiss seems to draw him back and he takes another deep, shuddering breath. It works this time. His chest lightens, and he manages to breathe out evenly.] Gabriel. [His voice is even rougher than normal, all emotion-laced gravel.]

Gabriel: [There's something about that rough voice that re-calls so many more images and sensations to mind, especially with his hand still on Castiel's cheek, looking into those still-wet blue eyes. Did Dad design them with the sky in mind, or did he design them first and paint the sky after? Gabriel didn't know. But it was almost impossible not to be drawn into them. Those eyes would have been innocent once. They weren't anymore.] You've always been a pretty little seraph.

Castiel: [That comment earns a soft, broken laugh that's startled, amused and indignant all at once. Cas lets go of Gabriel, but it's only to wrap his arms around his brother's shoulders, linking his hands behind his head.] I'm not pretty. Or little.

Gabriel: Well... you were a medium-sized sort of fledgling. [Gabriel says, glad at least that the unease has past, the sorrow that hung in a heavy cloud over them had faded.] We... we don't have to talk about... that. Pretend it never happened.

Castiel: No. [Castiel shakes his head.] I don't want to talk about it but I can't pretend it never happened. You know I'm no good at pretending or lying. [Not even to himself. Cas sighs. He hasn't cried -- ever. It's exhausting.]

Gabriel: [Gabriel sighs, and nods. It'd be easier, at least for the arch-angel, to bury it all away and never, ever think of it again. Ever. But Castiel was right. He couldn't lie to himself, he couldn't pretend.] Alright. I get it. I'll deny it to the grave though. [Then there's another sigh, and suddenly a bag of candy in Gabriel's hand. He offers them over, before dropping a handful down his throat.]

Castiel: [There's another shake of his head at the offer. He's still pressed closely against Gabriel, soaking in his warmth, his Grace, and he's not sure he's ever been more comfortable despite everything else.] Gabriel. [There's sudden hesitation in his voice.] Before-- that... that kiss. [He's not referring to the chaste one Gabe had brushed over his lips, but the one he'd initiated himself, the one that had broken the dam of knowledge. He's not sure if it's part of the things they're not supposed to be discussing, though.]

Gabriel: [Gabriel knows exactly what Castiel means when he says 'that kiss'. Hell, the one he gaze Cas, by comparison, was nothing at all. He shifts, swallowing down another handful of candies and glances side-long at Castiel, before taking a deep breath.] What about it Cas?

Castiel: [It seems easier to act than to speak, and so Cas acts, shifting up to press their mouths together again -- harder, heated, everything he's never been able to say in words poured through the connection. He doesn't even care that Gabriel tastes like the few handfuls of candies he'd downed, or that he's still soaked and his eyes burn. He just needs to do this.]

Gabriel: [Gabriel would have admitted he was surprised, not expecting a repeat of the easier performance, not one this hot, this intense and maybe it's wrong, when he's said they aren't to talk about it, they aren't to go down that route but... But screw it. Gabriel kissed back, hand moving to the back of Castiel's head, the short dark hair easily gripped, holding them together. They should stop. This is a stupid idea. But he doesn't, free hand moving to Castiel's shoulder (candy forgotten, dumped in the ether) and pushing him back into the damp grass, following him down, not breaking the kiss.]

Castiel: [It might be a terrible, stupid idea, and they really should stop, but Cas has no intention of letting that happen. He goes down easily, a groan escaping him, the sound lost within the kiss. He shivers, but it's not from being cold, or from the feel of the damp grass under him. Rather, it's the feel of Gabriel on top of him.]

Gabriel: [Gabe is grinning now, Grace throbbing, stronger than any heartbeat and hotter than any inch of human flesh, biting down on Castiel's lower lip as he rocks down, grinding them both together. Gabriel knows exactly what he's doing Cas, you're in good hands.]

Castiel: [Castiel gasps, his hands unlinking to latch onto Gabriel's shoulders, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises -- or at least they would if he was human. The feel of his Grace, burning around him, through him, combined with the way he rocks down is enough to make him feel like he's drowning in sensation and he instinctively presses up to meet Gabriel.]

Gabriel: That's it... [It's not said, not loud enough to hear, breathed against Castiel's gasping mouth but Gabriel takes it as an opportunity to pull away, pressing his mouth down the angle of Castiel's jaw instead, following the line of his throat down. It's not hard to nudge his legs open with a knee either, and that brings their bodies closer, flush against each other and although the rush of mingled Grace is good, Castiel is going to have to learn about physical sensation at some point.] Good so far? [Has to ask, even if he only gets a whine or grunt in surprise, hand working down the plane of Castiel's chest. over pectorals and down over his ribs, counting the pairs silently as he went.]

Castiel: [He throws his head back to give Gabriel more access to his throat, only aware of the breathed words because they thrum through his Grace, making him shiver again. He doesn't fight when his brother nudges his legs open, shifting to accomodate him. Gabriel gets more than a whine in response, though it's not by much, his voice breathless, husky with a need he's not used to feeling surge under his skin, through his blood.] Yes. Please.

Gabriel: [All those little tiny noises Castiel makes, they're far more delicious than candy, and Gabriel is drinking them all in as he grinds their hips together again, his teeth worrying the flesh of his throat. The hand that's been making it's way slowly down is at Castiel's belly now, hand spread wide and flat before beginning to pull that shirt free, and then working at the buttons. It was more fun doing this the human way, let him have more time to work over Cas' throat, kiss fierce red marks into his skin.]

Castiel: [Each time Gabriel grinds their hips together it's like a spark runs up his spine and spreads out, only to pool lower a moment later. It feels wrong, and right, and amazing, and god why hasn't he done this before? As the archangel starts working his shirt open, he presses up again, hands sliding into his hair and curling there.]

Gabriel: [There's a shuddering laugh that leaves Gabriel then, rasping and low and as all the buttons of Castiel's shirt are finally undone, the tie unfastened with a tug, Gabriel can finally get to Castiel's collarbones, sucking and nipping at then, leaving red welts on skin that will soon heal.]

Castiel: [That laugh earns Gabriel a confused, indignant look, though the fact that he has to lift his head to see his brother probably ruins it -- as does the gasp-bled-moan the abrupt attention to his collarbones draws from him. Castiel tugs at Gabe's hair, throwing his head back again.]

Gabriel: [Gabriel laughed because he couldn't help himself. It was the groaning and the movement of Cas under him that did it, made his Grace hungry for more. His hand stroked down again, breaking the kisses and bites to caress down the bare chest. Castiel's vessel was very, very good looking, lucky bastard. But it wasn't the body that Gabriel was totally focused on. There was the Grace shifting underneath, sparking with need and well, Gabriel couldn't just stop. Not now anyway, not before that hand went lower still, over Castiel's belt, rubbing at the front of the dark dress-pants.]

Castiel: [Cas' hips jerk up at the feel of Gabriel's hand pressing against the front of his pants, and he'll find he's more than half-hard. A whine breaks out of him, quickly followed by a pant of breath that almost sounds like the others name but not quite.]

Gabriel: [It's that puff of breath and the way Castiel groans his name that makes Gabriel pause. He knows he's moving fast, all hot and heavy and desperate because in the confines of his jeans he's just as hard as Cas. But that doesn't give him any right to do anything. And knowing what he does about Cas and Dean... He doesn't make any other move, just hovers over Cas, wanting to touch but holding back.] Cas? You want this, right?

Castiel: [When he stops, Castiel whines again. He opens eyes he hadn't realize he'd closed, the blue fever bright but nearly swallowed by the black of his pupils.] Yes. Yes, Gabriel, I want this. Please.

Gabriel: [Well he can't very well ignore that, can he? Nope. So Gabriel's fingers curl, coiling around the lenght of Castiel's cock and strokes, slow from root to tip, letting the sensation wash over the other, teasing with the tendrils and edges of his Grace as much as anything else, humming with his own desire. He strokes again then, a little bit former, faster.] Like that, huh?

Castiel: [He momentarily forgets to breathe when Gabriel's hand closes on his cock, his blood awash with fire, and when he remembers it's with a harsh pant. He shifts his hands from Gabriel's hair to his shoulders, clutching at the fabric of his shirt before he drags his nails down, over his collarbones and chest.] Yes. [He's slipped into Enochian.]

Gabariel: [Gabriel hisses too, the scrape of. nails just what the doctor ordered as far as he's concerned, low growl leaving his throat. He's not all for dangerous noises apart from during sex, it's not like he can make them believable even when he's doing his terrifying angel of the lord act.] Thought you would. Dirty little seraph. [He's slipped into their mother-tongue, so much better for all of this, it's so much easier to remind Castiel that Gabriel's the more powerful of them, that it's Gabriel touching him and not the hunter. No more wrong names called out to the clouds. The rain is falling on both of them now, Gabriel's Grace too concerned with coiling around Castiel than keeping them dry. It slicks his hand, flying faster over Castiel and he leans down to kiss the other again, bruisingly hard. Castiel is just far too delicious.]

Castiel: [There will definitely be no more wrongly called names, not even half-uttered or barely-formed. All he can think is Gabriel's name in a reverent, heated litany as the archangel strokes him faster, makes that low growling noise that sends a thrill of anticipation through him. He meets the ardent kiss, attempting to give back just as much as he's being giving.]


End file.
